Nuit de rêves Nuit d'amour
by Pamlolita
Summary: Une soirée pas comme les autres à la tour de Gryffondor... *chapitre unique sauf sur demande* review please!!!


_Nuit de rêves, nuit d'amour !_

Du haut de la Gryffondor, quelqu'un veillait absorbé dans ses réflexions.

Ses pensées étaient toujours identiques. Toujours tournées vers elle. Elle l'obsédait. Pas une minute ne se passait sans qu'il pense à elle. Etre auprès d'elle sans lui dire ce qu'il ressentait devenait une véritable torture.

Le fait était que sans en avoir l'air, elle avait beaucoup de prétendants.

D'abord lui mais il était sûr, elle n'en savait rien puis Ron (bien que celui ci jurait que ses sentiments étaient amicaux) enfin Krum, l'attrapeur bulgare chez qui elle allait chaque année depuis 2 ans.

Harry en était sûr c'était son plus grand rival, plus âgé, plus mâture plus célèbre, plus doué, il avait tout de plus… Mais elle ne semblait pas y accorder beaucoup d'importance.

Ouf ! Car il ne croyait pas pouvoir supporter leur liaison ! Hermione seule cela pourrait aller, mais avec Krum ou…  Malefoy ! Ah, beurk, au secours !

Le pire c'est qu'elle semblait l'intéresser ! Que ferait il si elle allait avec Drago ? 

Qu'elle lui parlait sans arrêt de Malefoy, de sa gentillesse, de son amour de sa beauté ? Comment faire pour éviter ça ?!

Plus loin de l'autre côté de la tour de Gryffondor, une jeune fille amoureuse, intelligente et sensible veille aussi.

Elle écrit dans son journal ses tracas, ses tourments, sur le jeune homme qu'elle aime en secret. Qu'elle a peur d'aimer et de perdre chaque année. 

_"4 juin :_

_Cher journal, la fin de l'année est arrivée. Une année s'est terminée et je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai rien fait. Rien fait pour lui dire que je l'aimais._

_J'ai eu tellement peur._

_Cette année encore, Voldemort a fait surface, nous plongeant tous dans l'horreur. Il m'a capturé. Il a dit que j'étais la personne qui comptait le plus pour Harry, mais je n'ai pas osé tirer de conclusion trop hâtive._

_Depuis 6 ans, il n'a pas fait le moindre mouvement vers moi, alors que moi je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Et la première chose que j'ai dite, la plus stupide, ce fut : « Oh ! tu es Harry Potter, j'ai tout lu sur toi !' » quelle belle phrase, que de romantisme ! Du n'importe quoi ! _

_Heureusement de mésaventure en aventure, nous sommes devenus amis. Heureusement, car je n'aurais pas pu supporter d'être loin de lui ! _

Le voir, parler avec lui, m'apporte du bonheur, me remplit de bien-être. Mais cela ne me suffit plus. Et depuis 7 ans, je l'attends. Car jamais je ne ferais le premier pas. J'aurais trop peur qu'il me repousse, qu'il me dise qu'il …

Et la lune brille dans le ciel. Une lune ronde, que personne ne vient déranger.

Un jeune homme de 17 ans pense. Pense à celle qu'il l'aime, et celle qu'il a cru aimer. Oui, car il a aimé, en 17 ans, 2 jeunes filles, et encore…

Cho Chang, une jeune fille de Serdaigle l'avait beaucoup attirée, mais il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Jusqu'à ce que son amour s'étiole, s'effrite, telle une fleur fanée qu'on aurait oublié d'arroser…

Mais Hermione… Comment faire pour oublier des yeux si doux, si sensibles, qui laisse paraître sa tendresse et sa fragilité, ainsi que ses cheveux longs qui l'enveloppaient d'un halo  d'énergie et de vitalité. 

Comment oublier sa bouche mutine, parfaite, coquine, que dès qu'on regarde on a envie d'embrasser ! D'ailleurs il ne voulait pas oublier.

Il voulait seulement pouvoir lui parler, la regarder sans gêne, l'embrasser, la toucher, la caresser… Il voulait son amour.

Les étoiles scintillent dans le ciel et se réfléchissent dans les yeux d'une jeune fille qui les lèvent vers lui en cherchant une réponse.

_" …trop peur qu'il me dise qu'il aime encore Cho Chang, cette fille de Serdaigle qui se fout complètement de lui et de son amour.  _

_Comment l'imaginer avec elle ou une autre ?!  _

_Mais, je ne crois pas qu'il aime encore… _

_Je ne sais même pas s'il veut aimer quelqu'un… _

_Avec Voldemort qui lui traîne toujours autour…_

_Il lui aurait peur qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à moi. _

_Dire que Voldemort m'a enlevé et qu'il s'est jeté dans la gueule du loup pour me sauver ! Il n'a pas hésité une seconde ! Même Dumbledore à dit que c'était un geste inconsidéré et inattendu de sa part._

_Il a provoqué Voldemort en duel, m'a sauvé de ses griffes. Il a fait tout ça pour moi ! Il a bien failli se faire tuer ! _

_Il a passé 5 semaines à l'infirmerie. _

_Je venais tous les jours, et plusieurs fois même. Je sautais les repas, les récréations. Je lui parlais, pleurais dans son épaule, lui disant que je l'aimais et plein d'autres choses que je n'aurais jamais osé lui dire. Je lui caressais la joue les cheveux, mettait ma main dans la sienne… _

_Puis un jour, le miracle est arrivé. Alors que j'avais ma main dans la sienne, il l'a serré, et avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, il a murmuré : « Hermione ! »_

_Je n'avais jamais été aussi contente ! _

_Mais, je suis partie sur la pointe des pieds. J'ai dit à Mme Pomfresh qu'il était réveillé et je suis sortie._

_Je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'avais été là, à son chevet, pendant ces 5 semaines. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Et je ne lui ai jamais répété ce que je lui avais dit dans sa petite chambre à l'infirmerie. Jamais…_

_Mais comme j'ai envie de lui dire. De lui dire que je l'aime…_

Le carillon de la vieille horloge sonna tandis que, à quelques pas, un amoureux essayait de ne pas courir réveiller son aimée, qui devait dormir dans son dortoir.

Tout à ses pensées, il était descendu dans la salle commune où un bon feu crépitait. 

Que faire ? Comment lui annoncer ?

Elle allait le rejeter, ou lui dire qu'elle en aimait un autre… Au moins, il serait fixé

Il n'en pouvait plus. Cette question le torturait depuis si longtemps !…

Il sauta sur ces pieds, et courut vers l'entrée du dortoir des filles quand…

Le feu de la cheminée crépitait tout comme celui du cœur de la jeune fille qui écrivait ses pensées dans son petit carnet.

" Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, je descends. Peut-être sera-t-il à m'attendre lui aussi et alors enfin je pourrais lui dire mes sentiments. 

Bonne Nuit cher journal. On dit que la nuit porte conseil. 

Mais on n'a pas besoin de conseils quand on est amoureux. 

On suit son cœur. Et c'est merveilleux."

Sur ce, la jeune fille descendit ou plutôt dévala les marches, espérant de tout cœur, que celui qu'elle aimait serait là.

Lorsqu'il la vit, dévalant les escaliers, il s'arrêta net dans son élan. 

Que faisait-elle ici ? En la voyant descendre les escaliers, il s'aperçut qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle descendait rapidement comme pressée de faire -ou de dire- quelque chose. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. Ses chevilles fines, ses jambes élancés, sa taille mannequin, son buste étroit, son cou gracile, son visage parfait et ses cheveux  qui tombaient souplement sur ses épaules. 

Tout en elle l'attirait. Sans oublier en plus de son corps, de l'intelligence à revendre (une valeur à laquelle il attachait plus d'importance qu'à la beauté), un sens pratique, de l'efficacité, et une dose d'humour, tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Quand elle descendit (enfin !) de la dernière marche, elle s'aperçut de sa présence. Son regard le fit frissonner. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelques choses de nouveau, ou de changé, qu'il n'y avait jamais vu avant. Et il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que c'était. 

En même temps, un « Que fais-tu là ? » sortit de leur bouches. 

Ils rirent tous deux, ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. 

Et ils avaient tous les deux la même envie Se dirent ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, mais les baissa peu après le rouge lui montant aux joues. 

Il s'avança vers elle puis murmura : 

« - Tu n'as pas sommeil ?

- Non je n'arrives pas à dormir.

- Viens allons nous asseoir il fait un peu frisquet ici ! »

Il lui avait dit ça pour meubler le silence, trop insoutenable car en fait il avait tellement chaud, qu'il croyait prendre feu d'un moment à l'autre.

« - Pourquoi n'arrivais tu pas à dormir ? demanda-t-il,

- Euh, je pensais à …

- A quoi ?

- L'examen de métamorphose !

- Hermione c'était hier ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu pensais à Krum ? Tu sors avec lui ?

- Non ! Pour être franche, il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui, mais j'ai refusé.

- Quoi ? Tu as refusé de sortir avec le meilleur attrapeur  au monde ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Bien, alors tu pensais à qui ?

-   **. . .**

- Tu l'aimes ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe de réponse, car elle avait la gorge nouée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est lui. Parce que j'ai peur de le perdre chaque année, car il est constamment en danger. Parce que je veux plus que son amitié. Parce qu'il est toujours gentil, bon, alors que le Destin, la Vie ne l'a pas été avec lui. Parce que je veux le voir heureux, sans cette tristesse au fond des yeux. Parce que tout en étant courageux et fort, il est fragile et vulnérable. Parce que c'est la seule personne qui me comprend vraiment. Parce que c'est une personne vraie, sans faux semblant. Je l'aimes parce que c'est lui tout simplement.

Et puis s'en qu'il s'en rende compte, plus il grandit, plus il est sexy.

-Ah oui ?

- Oui ! Il a une taille fine, un corps musclé, un long cou, de larges épaules, exprès pour que j'appuie ma tête dessus. Un visage enjôleur, des cheveux en bataille, d'un noir corbeau magnifique, tant que j'ai toujours envie de mettre mes mains dedans, un nez aquilin, et des yeux !… Bien que cachés derrière ses lunettes, je suis sûr qu'ils sont magnifiques. Ils sont d'un vert émeraude, profond, brillant, attirant. De plus il a un sourire charmant et insolent, qui fait tourner la tête à bien des filles. Et il ne s'en rend même pas compte. »

Harry en eut le souffle coupé. IL ne s'était pas attendu à ça. 

« - Dites donc, Melle Granger, vous cachez bien votre jeu ! Sous votre apparence de jeune fille comme il faut, de parfait élève, etc… vous êtes une véritable lionne ! 

- Que crois tu ? J'ai grandi, j'ai 17 ans, et j'en ai ras le bol d'être une Sainte ! Je ne suis pas une sainte ! Et je veux mordre la vie à pleines dents !

- Attention, lionne enragée ! »

Les joues d'Hermione prirent feu, tandis qu'elle sentait le regard d'Harry la scanner, la regardant d'une façon totalement nouvelle pour elle. Nouvelle et agréable. On aurait dit une caresse. Elle frissonna … Puis quitta son divan, pour venir se pelotonner contre Harry. Il fut surpris mais n'en laissa rien paraître 

« - Et toi ? continua-t-elle, une fois que toute trace de rouge eut disparue de ses joues. A qui pensais-tu ?

- Au match de Quiddich contre Serpentard !

- Menteur ! C'est dans 2 mois ! A d'autre ! Tu pensais à Cho Chang ?

- Non ! Où es-tu allée chercher une idée pareille ?

- Eh bien tu l'aimes, il est normal que tu penses à…

- Non ! Non, je ne l'aimes pas. Et je ne crois pas l'avoir réellement aimé un jour.

- Mais…

- Non ! Puisque je te le dis ! Je ne pensais pas à Cho. Pas à elle.

- A qui dans ce cas ?

- A… Euh… Elle… C'est…

- Tu l'aimes ?

Tout comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure il ne put qu'hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

-Depuis quand ? Et pourquoi ?

(Harry regardait ses mains) – Depuis quand ? Je ne sais pas, depuis longtemps je pense… En revanche, j'ai compris que je l'aimais, cette année quand Voldemort l'a capturée. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie ! D'habitude, j'écoute les conseils de Dumbledore, mais là, je n'ai rien voulu entendre ! Si Ron ne m'avait pas arrêté, j'aurais expédier le directeur au tapis ! J'étais fou d'inquiétude, prêt à tout casser pour la sauver ! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'un sentiment aussi fort ne pouvait pas n'être que de l'amitié. J'ai alors compris que je l'aimais… à en mourir.

Maintenant, pourquoi. Car c'est elle. Elle est unique, elle me soutient, me guide sur le droit chemin, elle m'aide dans les moments difficiles, elle me comprend, elle est énergique et vive, c'est la fille la plus intelligente que je connaisse, c'est un rayon de soleil… Je l'aimes car mon cœur en a décidé ainsi et franchement, il n'aurait pas pu mieux choisir Et puis, outre son intelligent et ses talents moraux, elle est de plus en plus belle. Les filles en sont jalouses les mecs lui tournent autour.

Elle a de fines chevilles, des jambes élancées, un ventre plat, un buste menu, un cou gracile, un visage d'ange, avec des yeux sublimes, un petit nez, une bouche… (hum !) à croquer, qu'on a envie d'embrasser. De plus, elle a une peau laiteuse, légèrement colorée par le soleil (elle passe ses journées à la bibliothèque) qui est ravissement pour les yeux. »

Harry tourna enfin la tête vers elle, et vit qu'Hermine avait les larmes aux yeux. Alors prenant son courage à deux mains il lui dit :  

«- Hermione, cette jeune fille, c'est toi. Hermione, je… je t'aime. »

Hermione sauta dans ses bras, et le serra très fort contre elle.

« - Hermione, tout à l'heure tu parlais de qui ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? 

- …

- Très bien, alors je l'avoue, je suis amoureuse de toi Harry, et ce, depuis le premier jour. »

Alors, tout doucement, il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa. C'était un baiser tendre, simple, pur, dont ils rêvaient depuis longtemps. Il s'était imaginé l'embrasser, mais il ne savait pas que c'était si merveilleux. Hermione se rapprocha davantage et se cambra légèrement. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il senti la main de la jeune fille qui remontait le long de son dos, de sa nuque, pour aller dans ses cheveux. De son bras il encercla sa taille, la faisant captive, tandis que de sa main restée libre, il caressait, la joue, le cou, la hanche, redessinait son visage, refaisait le contour de sa bouche. Il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser la gorge de la jeune fille, qu poussa un petit cri de surprise. Puis tout doucement, il reprit sa bouche, mais leur baiser doux devint plus exigent, plus passionné. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, leurs joues, étaient rouges, leurs yeux brillants, leurs lèvres gonflées. 

Harry la regarda, sans rien trahir de sa pensée : en cet instant, elle était splendide. Elle avait le feu aux joues, ses yeux rayonnaient d'un éclat nouveau, et sa bouche était rouge et gonflée à cause des baisers reçus et donnés. 

« -Bonne nuit, lui dit il

- Bonne nuit mon amour ! roucoula-t-elle, Tu préfères quoi ? Mon amour ou mon chéri ?

- Ce que tu veux tant que ce n'est pas mon lapin ! »

Elle rit. Après un dernier baiser, ils regagnèrent tout deux leur dortoir respectif. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier, la jeune fille devenue jeune femme, se retourna une dernière fois, puis alla se coucher. Il fit de même, mais ne s'endormit pas pour autant tout de suite. 

C'était une nuit qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Cette révélation, d'abord, puis beaucoup d'autres choses : leurs baisers, la douceur de ces lèvres, la chaleur de son corps… Il finit par s'assoupir avec un sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

La lune brille d'un air complice, sur nos deux amoureux.

"4 juin 2h14 :

Oh ! C'était magnifique !

Magnifique !

Je ne pourrais pas résumer cette nuit en un quelques phrases. C'est impossible ! Et cela en détruirait le charme.

D'abord, il m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait : j'étais aux anges !

Puis il m'a embrassé : il n'y a rien de plus romantique de plus doux que d'être embrassée par Harry Potter ! Je peux le certifier !

Je le revois encore ! Il me serrait contre lui, me caressait m'embrassait !

Et puis ce qu'il m'a dit, je n'en reviens pas ! 

Bon, Bonne nuit cher journal.

Une page de ma vie s'est tournée ce soir.

La jeune fille timide et amoureuse en secret, est devenue, une jeune fille heureuse, amoureuse, épanouie, et aimée d'Harry Potter !

La nuit veille sur nos deux protégés, un nuit bienveillante, qui accueille les rêves, et l'amour, d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger.


End file.
